The invention concerns a method of thermal treatment of materials/substances that can be pumped or blown, particularly concerning the pyrolysis of waste products where the material/substance is pumped or blown into a heat chamber with a high temperature smelt, preferably a metal smelt, and where the heat chamber receives the thermic energy required from the electrical discharge of electrodes.
A range of chemical compounds are extremely stable or have stable decomposition products. Most of these compounds can however be broken down into their separate chemical components by maintaining the initial materials at a high temperature for a long period of time. This can be exemplified by the destruction of various types of wase, from for instance the production of plastics. For this purpose there are known pyrolysis plants with metal baths where the substance which is to be thermically processed resp. destructed is fed into the metal bath and heated by and in it by means of electrodes with an electrical discharge over the metal bath. Methods such as this will not produce high enough temperatures or long enough exposure for the most exacting thermal processes such as the destruction of matter.